The Taming of the Shego
by DrakkenFan
Summary: Shego accidentally uses some of Drakken's mindcontrol shampoo. Chapter 10 now up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters. They belong to Disney)

**Chapter 1**

In his hidden island lair, Dr. Drakken sat by the fireplace reading a newspaper. As he glanced over the articles, one caught his eye. He grumbled angrily, and threw the newspaper to the ground in frustration.

His assistant Shego sighed and said, "What's wrong now? Did you miss a sale at SmartyMart or something?"

Drakken looked at her with a frown and said, "Why does Professor Dementor beat me to every good heist?"

Shego stood up and sighed, "Alright, I'll infiltrate his lab, and take whatever gadget it is you suddenly need so badly. Just, don't make me go to karaoke night with you tonight, like you do every Friday."

Drakken made a sad face and said, "Oh… alright. But karaoke is so great. You should really try singing some time. Once I get on that stage, and start singing, it's such a great feeling!"

Drakken started singing the song "Hello Hello" from the Oh Boyz, and Shego quickly cut him off.

"Anyways! What _exactly_ is it that I am stealing this time?", said Shego.

"A top secret research facility was working on an invisibility ray, and Dementor stole it. I wanted to steal it!", said Drakken, "With that invisibility ray, just imagine the possibilities! I could sneak into any top secret facility undetected! I could stroll right into Fort Knox, take a walk around Global Justice's top secret research lab…"

"Or sneak into the girl's locker room at Middleton College", mocked Shego.

"Be serious Shego. With that kind of power, global domination would really be in my grasp", said Drakken.

"Ok… I'll get your invisibility toy. Don't wait up for me", said Shego.

Drakken frowned and muttered, "It's not a toy."

Shego flew Drakken's hovercraft through the bright blue sky towards Dementor's mountain lair. She looked down and saw a sign that said "Dementor's Secret Lair" with an arrow pointing forward. She sighed. Why was it that supervillains could build robotic armies, and death rays, yet be so stupid when it came to practical things like putting a sign out to declare where their secret lairs were, she wondered.

As she parked the hovercraft in front of Professor Dementor's lair an evil grin crossed her face. Now was the fun part, where she could beat the daylights out of Dementor's henchmen. She always felt a type of sadistic pleasure whenever she beat someone unconscious. She loved how powerful it made her feel to bring down a big muscular man in a fight. She lit up her glowing hands and slashed through the metal front door of Dementor's lair.

Meanwhile, back at Drakken's lair, Drakken sat at his desk, brainstorming some ideas for how he would use the invisibility ray. He tried to come up with a good idea, but his mind kept shifting to Shego. She had only been gone for ten minutes and he already missed her and felt lonely. He didn't understand why he always felt so lonely and empty whenever she was gone on a mission and he was alone back at his lair. The time she had quit working for him for a whole week because he wanted to clone her, he was utterly devastated.

Why was he so dependent on her, he wondered. All Shego ever did was mock his ideas and sometimes even try to attack him with her glowing green fireball hands when she got angry. But she was his only friend in the world. He thought about her fighting Dementor's henchmen, and began to wonder if she missed him too. He glanced at his watch. She had only been gone for 17 minutes. Feeling like a loser, he wondered if maybe he needed more friends.

He couldn't think of any good ideas, so he decided to organize some of the old things in his lab. He wanted to make room for the large invisibility ray that Shego would be bringing. He went through old boxes, and was reminded of his old failed plots. Broken death rays, destroyed robots, and other failed inventions filled box after box. He took a box filled with junk to the trash bin. As he reached the back of the box pile, he came across a box of his old mindwashing shampoo.

He pulled out a bottle of the purple-colored shampoo, and the old label fell off. The label fell to the ground and read "Lather, Rinse and Obey". He sat and remembered how he had tried to sell brainwashing shampoo two years earlier, by rapping about it on tv, so that he would have mind control over the world. No one had ever bought any. He sighed. Maybe he could use it in some other plot. For now, he needed to store it somewhere else. He carried the box upstairs and put it in the cupboard under the sink in his bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shego slashed her way past Dementor's henchmen, throwing them against walls, left and right. His laser guns were easy enough to flip past, and within minutes she had reached the invisibility ray. She looked up at the ray. It was at least ten feet tall.

"Great", she thought to herself, "It would've been nice if Drakken had told me this thing was huge."

She ran to Dementor's warehouse area and took a forklift. Using the forklift, she lifted up the invisibility ray and drove it to the hovercraft. She loaded it onto the back, and jumped in the hovercraft ready to go. The hovercraft took a few seconds to lift off the ground with such a heavy load, but soon Shego was on her way back to Drakken's lair with his new invisibility ray. When Drakken saw her land the hovercraft with the ray, a big smile crossed his face.

"Great work Shego", he said, "Hurry up and help me plug this thing in. I can't wait to try it!"

"Get a henchman to do it. I'm beat. I'm going to go take a shower", said Shego.

"You never do anything I ask you to", muttered Drakken.

Shego walked upstairs to her room, glad to get a break. She got undressed and turned on her shower. As she was about to step into her shower, she saw that her bottle of shampoo was empty.

"Great", she thought to herself. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked down the hall to Drakken's bedroom. She walked through his bedroom into his bathroom, and looked around. She opened up the cupboard under his sink and pulled out a bottle of shampoo that had no label. It was purple colored. She opened the bottle and smelled it. It was floral scented shampoo. 'Good enough', she thought to herself. She grabbed it and ran back to her bathroom, to take her shower.

As she stepped into her shower, the warm water enveloped her, and she breathed in the steam. She relaxed in the warmth, and opened the bottle of shampoo. Squirting some into her hand, she brought her hand to her head, and massaged the shampoo into her hair. She suddenly felt odd, somewhat dazed, like the time she had been hypnotized at her brother's birthday party many years ago. She ignored the weird drunk-like feeling and finished her shower.

She got dressed, and sat on her bed. When she tried to think of what she wanted to do next, she could only think about Drakken. For some reason, she wanted to ask him what to do next. She wanted to do some more work for him. She remembered he had wanted her to help set up the invisibility ray. She ran downstairs to the lab. When she got there, she saw the henchmen had already moved the ray into place. Drakken was standing next to it, holding the plug with a frown.

"Can I help you plug that in?" asked Shego, nicely (for once without any sarcasm).

"Shego, what have I told you about stealing equipment? You always need to make sure you have the adaptor too. This plug won't work in a normal outlet!", said Drakken.

"I'm sorry. What would you like me to do?", said Shego.

Drakken sighed and looked at his watch. It was almost time for karaoke to begin. He felt disappointed that he was going to miss it.

"I wish you would go to karaoke with me tonight, Shego", sighed Drakken, "I've been practicing a new Oh Boyz song, and I'd like to sing it."

"Suddenly, I feel like I'd love to go to karaoke, now that you just suggested it. Let's go!", said Shego.

Drakken smiled, "Alright Shego. I knew you'd get into karaoke eventually!"

They hopped in the hovercraft and flew towards the karaoke bar. As Shego was driving, Drakken looked at her and said, "I wish you'd let _me_ drive sometime. I invented this hovercraft, and I almost never get to fly it."

Shego smiled at Drakken and said, "I'm sorry. Of course you can drive whenever you want."

"That's more like it", he said with a grin.

She scooted over and let him take the controls. He looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. She was actually going to let him drive? She wasn't normally this nice. Normally if he asked to drive, she would yell at him and tell him he didn't know how to control anything he built. Or she would at least make a funny mocking comment at his expense. He wondered if she was being extra nice because she wanted a raise, or some vacation time. Shego always had an agenda for the things she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He landed the hovercraft at the karaoke bar, and they stepped out. The sound of someone singing badly could be heard through the doors of the bar. When they opened the doors, they were shocked to see Senor Senior Junior up on stage singing the Naked Mole Rap.

Drakken laughed. He turned to Shego and said, "Junior is here? I can't believe this Junior guy is your boyfriend. You should dump him. His voice could crack all the mirrors in the world. AARRUGH! It's worse than having a death ray aimed at my ears. You should tell him to get off the stage before they have to shut this place down."

As Drakken was covering his ears, Shego said, "Whatever you say, Dr. D"

She jumped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone away from Junior.

"Shego! My love! You have come to sing a love song duet with me?", said Junior happily, in his annoying squeaky voice.

As he tried to kiss her, Shego lit up her glowing hand and knocked Junior off the stage.

"What are you doing?", asked Junior, "I was making my pop star debut!"

"You have no business on this stage, Junior. I'd rather have a death ray blast through my head than listen to another minute of your awful singing. I'm dumping you!", shouted Shego.

Junior burst into tears and said, "You're dumping me?"

He ran out of the karaoke bar crying, and everyone applauded Shego for saving their ears. Shego proudly jumped off the stage and handed the microphone to Drakken, who had his mouth open in a state of shock.

"Shego, you rock", he said with a smile, as he stepped onto the stage.

"Now for the newest song by the Oh Boyz", said Drakken, "Music please."

As he sang, Shego watched him happily. Drakken looked down and saw her smiling. He felt so happy that she was enjoying his performance. She normally frowned the whole time and begged to leave.

Shego knew Drakken wanted everyone to enjoy his performance, and, strangely, for once she was enjoying it. It was as if her taste in music had completely changed, and she didn't know why. His voice was singing the most wonderful music she had ever heard in her life. She hoped his song would never end. But when it did end, she stood up and clapped louder than anyone in the bar. Tears of joy streaked down her cheeks. Drakken walked back to the table with a huge grin.

"That was great! You really ought to try it Shego!", he said.

Immediately, without a word, Shego stood up and walked to the stage. In the audience, Drakken clapped and said, "Alright Shego!", cheering her on. She had never sung karaoke before, all the times Drakken had asked her to. He wondered why she suddenly wanted to sing now.

She began singing Drakken's favorite song. She had no singing talent, but was still a far better singer than Junior. Drakken was enjoying the performance. This was turning out to be a fun night, he thought to himself. He watched as Shego swayed her hips to the music. She looked beautiful up on stage. He smiled as he watched her, and thought about how lucky he was that she worked for him, and not some other supervillain. When the song ended, he clapped wildly for her. She walked back to the table and sat down.

"Shego, that was great!" he said, "I knew you'd love karaoke if you gave it a try!"

"Yes, I love it", said Shego, agreeing with Drakken, rather than saying her normal mocking comments. She had a dull blank stare, as she waited for Drakken to tell her what she should do next. Drakken didn't seem to notice.

They spent hours at the karaoke bar, and even sang a duet together. Drakken was having the time of his life. When they finally left to go home, it was past midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Shego woke up with a headache, and was no longer affected by the "Lather Rinse and Obey" shampoo. She suddenly remembered the night before. Had she really sung on stage with Drakken? Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'Ugggh, I must've had too much to drink at the karaoke bar last night. It must've been so many drinks, I don't remember drinking at all', thought Shego to herself.

She held her aching head and thought, 'I actually did have a lot of fun last night though. I normally hate karaoke.'

She thought about how she had enjoyed Drakken's singing. His singing voice normally annoyed her. But last night, she was entranced by his amazing music. She wondered how many drinks she must've had, to think that.

Suddenly, she remembered her violent breakup with Junior, and felt embarrassed. 'Oh well, he was a spoiled, idiot trophy-boy, and I never really liked him all that much anyway', she thought to herself.

She stepped into her shower, and washed her long raven black hair. As she scrubbed the shampoo onto her scalp, she fell under the effects of Drakken's mind-control shampoo again.

She walked downstairs and saw Drakken cooking some eggs for breakfast. She silently stood behind Drakken and watched him. He was humming to himself, as he flipped the eggs in the pan. As he stepped back, he bumped into Shego, and jumped in fear.

"Shego! How many times have I told you not to sneak up behind me like that, when I don't know you're here!", he shouted, "I swear, you're like a ninja or something!"

"Sorry, Dr. D. It will never happen again", said Shego obediently.

Drakken sat down and handed Shego a plate of eggs. As he was eating his breakfast he rubbed his neck in pain.

"I must've bent my neck in a weird way while I slept last night. It's killing me. Maybe it was from all that dancing around on stage last night. I hope it'll get better soon", said Drakken.

Shego got up and walked behind Drakken. She began softly massaging his neck. He smiled and relaxed in his chair.

"Ahhh, a little to the right", he said as he closed his eyes.

Shego ran her hands along his neck and back, giving Drakken a nice long massage. It reminded him of the time she had given him a massage while she was under the effects of the moodulator when it was set to "love" mode. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. 'Could Shego be in love with me?' he thought to himself.

He knew that the way she had been acting lately was certainly odd. It was like she wanted to do anything to make him happy. Now she was giving him a back and neck massage. He turned his head and looked at her. She wasn't blushing or trying to look seductive. She just seemed to have a blank dull stare.

'She probably just wants a raise', he thought to himself, 'There's no way a beautiful woman like her would fall in love with a man who looks like me'.

Even when she was under the effects of the moodulator two years earlier, he had known there was something mentally wrong with her at that point. Even when he didn't yet know that it was the moodulator that was effecting her emotions, she had been acting too freakishly weird during that time for it to be real emotions of love. When he found out about the moodulator, it had all made sense to him. He knew Shego would never really love him, or even like him.

The same was true now. He knew she would never fall in love with him. But he wondered what it was she wanted so bad, that she would be acting so nice in order to get.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Drakken stood up, and Shego followed, still massaging his shoulders. He opened the door, to see his mother, Mrs. Lipsky, standing there. She always seemed to show up without calling first.

"Mother… Uh… How nice to see you again", said Drakken, "What's the occasion?"

"Drewbie!", she said, looking at Shego massaging Drakken's shoulders, "Do you have a girlfriend now? Oh I am so happy!"

"She's not my girlfriend, Mother", Drakken said as he pulled away from Shego.

"Oh…you don't have to be shy around me. I just can't wait 'till the day you get married and start having babies!", Mrs. Lipsky said.

Drakken blushed with embarrassment. Why did his mother always have to bother him about not being married? He expected to hear Shego laugh, or mock him, but she said nothing. Shego's probably saving up the insults for later, he thought.

"Actually, I just came here to give you these," said Mrs. Lipsky, holding up a shopping bag with new underwear in it.

"Mother! You're embarrassing me…", said Drakken, as some henchmen snickered in the background. Again, Shego didn't laugh.

Drakken quickly grabbed the bag from his mother and set it behind a control panel.

"Where's your kitchen Drewbie? I'd like to bake some cookies for you and your new girlfriend. I'll put pink sprinkles on them, just how you like them!", said Mrs. Lipsky as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Drakken looked at Shego and whispered, "I wish my mother would stop embarrassing me like this."

Shego obediently nodded and ran to the kitchen after Drakken's mother. When she caught up to Mrs. Lipsky, who was placing heart-shaped cookies on a baking sheet, she said, "I wish you would stop embarrassing Doctor Drakken!"

"Oh! But my Drewbie loves when I come to visit. He would never be embarrassed by me", said Mrs. Lipsky sweetly.

Drakken arrived in the kitchen and whispered, "Shego, what are you doing? Don't make things worse."

"Oh… look at you two. Whispering sweetly to eachother! I'm so happy for you Drewbie! You're girlfriend is such a pretty girl too!", said Mrs. Lipsky as she put pink sprinkles on the cookies.

"Mother… I already told you. I don't have a girlfriend. I wish I did, but I don't", said Drakken, "Shego is just my assistant on my radio show."

Shego heard Drakken's wish that he had a girlfriend. Due to the brainwashing shampoo, she now wanted more than anything to make that wish come true.

"If you'd like, I can be your girlfriend", Shego said to Drakken.

"Uh…What?", asked Drakken in shock. He suddenly realized, Shego must be making this up for his mother as a joke.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier", Shego said as she wrapped her arms around Drakken.

'Now I know she's joking', Drakken thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Drewbie! You have a girlfriend now! This is so wonderful!", said Mrs. Lipsky, "Maybe I should leave you two alone now? I'll head on home."

As Mrs. Lipsky closed the front door behind her, Drakken gave a sigh of relief. He looked at Shego and said , "Thanks. I thought my mother would never leave. That was actually a good idea pretending to hit on me, like that."

"But I wasn't pretending. Unless that is what you want? All I want is for you to be happy, Dr. D.", said Shego.

"Uhhh Shego?" asked Drakken, "You didn't by any chance attach the moodulator to yourself again?"

"No", said Shego.

"Are you saying, you…umm… have feelings for me?" asked Drakken nervously. He waited to hear Shego laugh, or say 'just kidding'.

"Would you like that?", asked Shego, waiting for her next command.

"Umm… I don't know…", said Drakken nervously, "Shego, are you trying to joke with me?"

"No. Really, all I want is for you to be happy", said Shego.

"Really?" asked Drakken, flattered.

"Really", said Shego.

"Well, I suppose we could maybe catch a movie tonight…", mused Drakken, "If that is what you really want?"

"I'm happy to go anywhere you want", said Shego.

"Umm… ok… How about going to Dementor's lab today and getting me that adaptor?", said Drakken with a grin, "Afterwards, I suppose we can go to the movies."

"I'd be happy to", said Shego, as she walked to the door, "I'll be back soon."

When she left, Drakken sat down in his chair by the fireplace. He needed to think. He had always found Shego to be a beautiful woman, and he did care for her. She meant a lot to him as a friend and sidekick. He kind of thought of himself and Shego like an evil family. Perhaps it really was time to take their relationship to the next step. He felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about their upcoming date. He had been to the movies with Shego before, but that was just part of a plot to kill Kim Possible. Never as a date.

He pictured Shego in his mind- her perfect body, her long black hair. She had always been by his side through every scheme. She was his only friend in the world. She was the most important person to him in the world, aside from himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so weird to be in a relationship with her. He had never been in a romantic relationship before. He smiled and thought about holding her close to him.

He had always felt so alone in the world. Perhaps a relationship with Shego would bring him happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shego flew to Professor Dementor's lair in the hovercraft. She needed to get that adaptor for Drakken, and nothing would stop her.

She slashed her way through the new door he had just replaced. Like a rogue elephant, she charged through Dementor's lair, throwing his henchmen out of her way. She had only one thought in her mind. She _must_ get that adaptor for Drakken!

Suddenly, she saw the adaptor sitting on a pedestal in the middle of an empty room. Rather than finding that odd, or trap-like, the way she normally would, she simply charged in the room and grabbed the adaptor.

Suddenly an alarm went off, the door closed behind her, and a strange gas seeped in through the vents. Before she could claw through the extra thick metal door, she passed out from the knock-out gas.

Several hours later, she awoke in Dementor's lab. She was chained to the wall in such a way that her hands were placed around her neck. If she lit them up to claw the shackles, she would burn her own throat. A clever trap, she thought to herself.

She had a headache again after waking up, and the effects of the mind-control shampoo had worn off.

"Dementor! Let me out of here!", she shouted.

"Ah… you're awake", said Dementor as he sipped a fancy drink. He held up the adaptor and said, "Is this what you were looking for?"

"What use do you have for the adaptor, when you no longer have the invisibility ray?", said Shego angrily.

"Oh, I'll get the ray back", said Dementor, "Your boss, Doctor Drakken will give it to me."

Shego laughed, "Drakken's not _that_ stupid. What makes you think he'll give you anything?"

"If he doesn't give me the invisibility ray, then he'll lose his most valuable sidekick", said Dementor, finishing his drink.

Dementor snapped his fingers and a laser attached to the ceiling pointed at Shego.

"I think I'll go to my office now, and give Doctor Drakken a little phone call", laughed Dementor as he walked away.

Shego struggled in her shackles. She tried to pull her arms free but it wouldn't work. Suddenly she realized, if she could push her arms farther through, rather than trying to pull them out, she could get them away from her neck. She pushed with all her might until the shackles began to cut off the circulation in her arms. Her hands were now far enough away from her that she could safely light them up.

She slashed herself free from the shackles, made a flip in the air and destroyed the laser, then ran after Professor Dementor. It was payback time! She growled as she slashed through the door to his office, and he squealed in fright. He ran behind his desk, dropping his phone to the floor. Shego heard Drakken over the phone say, "Hello? Who is this? Hello?".

Shego picked up the short scrawny Professor Dementor, and flung him against the wall. She retrieved the adaptor from his pocket, picked him up again, and threw him out his window into the snow. She looked out the window to see him skidding down the mountainside on his back, and calling for help. She smiled and ran back to the hovercraft.

When she got to the hovercraft, after all the fighting was done, she remembered her date with Drakken planned for that evening. 'Why did I want to go on a date with him so badly?', she thought to herself. She remembered that morning she had suddenly wanted to be his girlfriend more than anything. It was odd the way she had been acting lately. She always had secretly thought Drakken was cute, but she had never planned to ask him out, when she knew she could get a much better looking guy.

She wondered why she had felt such strong emotions for him in the morning. Was she falling in love with him? With Drakken, of all people? She wondered why she was acting so weird around him recently. Lately, whenever she did anything to make him happy, it made her happy. Maybe she was falling in love?

As she flew back, she decided not to cancel her date with Drakken. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, but she decided to give the date a chance. If she really was falling in love, she knew she would feel it in her heart that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Shego arrived back at Drakken's lair she tossed him the adaptor with a smile.

"Great work again, Shego", said Drakken. He plugged the adaptor into the wall outlet, and attached the invisibility ray's plug. The control screen on the ray lit up with power. It was now operational.

"Oooo I'm so excited!", said Drakken, "Let's give this thing a test drive, shall we?"

He set one of his mother's heart-shaped cookies in front of the ray, and activated the controls. A yellow stream of light emitted from the invisibility ray and the cookie seemed to disappear before Drakken's eyes. He reached around and found the invisible cookie, and took a bite.

"It works!", he said excitedly and took another bite, "Mmmm, my mom _really_ does bake great cookies."

He grabbed another cookie off the cookie sheet, and started eating it.

"Want one?", he asked Shego.

"No thanks", she replied.

"I think I'll take some of these with me to the movies tonight. Oh, speaking of that, what movie did you want to see?", asked Drakken.

"I don't know. A comedy maybe? What's playing?", said Shego.

Drakken pulled up the movie show times on his huge computer screen. He scrolled through the different movie titles looking for a comedy.

He said, "There's a comedy called 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin'."

"Someone made a movie about your life?", mocked Shego, "You should sue for copyright infringement."

"Very funny…", scowled Drakken.

"Well, you _are_ a 40 year old virgin, aren't you?" asked Shego.

"Well… not if you count robot girls", said Drakken.

"Eeewwwww…. I'll just pretend I didn't hear that", Shego said as she made a gagging face.

"I mean, why else build a robot girl?", he added.

"Ok… change of subject please!" shouted Shego, "Let's just keep 'past relationships' as an off-limits topic tonight."

"Fine with me. If I heard anything about you and Senor Senior Junior, I think I'd be sick", said Drakken.

"The movie starts at 5:30. We should head to the theater now," said Shego.

"Alright. After you, Dumpling", said Drakken as he held open the door to the hovercraft bay. Shego rolled her eyes back. She wondered if this date was not such a good idea after all. They stepped into the hovercraft and headed towards the theater.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Drakken walked up to the ticket counter, followed by Shego.

"Drakken, are you wearing cologne?", Shego laughed as she sniffed at the air.

"Yeah…", he said, then turned to the ticket counter, "Two tickets for "The 40-Year-Old Virgin."

"Sorry. We're sold out. It's a busy Saturday night", said the odd looking ticket seller.

"Well, what else is playing now, that isn't sold out?", asked Drakken, annoyed.

"We still have tickets for "The Cuddlebuddies 3 - Pandaroo's Puppy Rescue", said the ticket seller.

"Ugh… is there anything else? Cartoons make my eyes itch", said Drakken.

"Sorry…", said the ticket seller.

"Alright. Fine! Two tickets for the Pandaroo's Puppy Rescue!", shouted Drakken.

The somewhat frightened ticket seller retrieved two tickets with his very sweaty hands and handed the moist tickets to Drakken. Drakken grimaced and quickly gave the tickets to the man at the entrance.

"Popcorn?", asked Drakken, as he walked with Shego to the concession stand.

"Sure", she said, "Get me a drink too."

When Drakken ordered the popcorn and drink, the man at the cash register said, "That'll be $17 dollars."

"And I thought I was a thief…", muttered Shego.

Drakken grumbled as he paid, then walked with Shego towards the theater hall. They sat in the middle of the theater. The theater was almost empty, except for a few families with children. The screen was still blank.

As they sat there, Drakken felt nervous in the silence. He had never felt so nervous around Shego before. The silence felt awkward, and he wanted to say something, but for once he was having trouble thinking of what to say. He looked at Shego, sitting next to him. He got a nervous feeling throughout his body.

"Uh.. Shego. Sorry they didn't have the movie you wanted to see. Maybe we can see that one some other time?", said Drakken.

Shego looked over and saw Drakken was blushing and nervous. He looked so cute like that, she thought to herself. A smile crossed her lips, as she realized this was his first real date. He must be a nervous wreck, like a 13 year old at his first school dance, she thought to herself.

"Ok, sure", said Shego, "Cuddlebuddy cartoons aren't really my thing either."

The theater became dark and the previews started. Drakken smiled and held out the popcorn bucket for Shego. She grabbed a handful and ate it.

'He's being really sweet', she thought to herself. She looked at him, as he watched the previews. He really was kind of cute.

As they watched the boring cuddlebuddy movie, Drakken wasn't really paying attention. He kept thinking about Shego. He wanted to hold her hand, but he didn't know how she would react. He glanced down at her gloved hand. Her hand was on her leg by her knee. He reached out and placed his hand over hers. She didn't pull away. He held her hand in his small hand and massaged the inside of her hand with his thumb.

Shego felt like her heart was moving. She felt breathless, and chills moved through her body. She had never reacted in such a way to just holding hands before. She looked at Drakken and leaned her head on his shoulder. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Shego felt a strong desire to kiss Drakken, but didn't want to kiss him in front of so many children in the theater. So she was content in holding hands with him and leaning on his shoulder. When the movie ended, Drakken wrapped his arm around her as they walked back to the hovercraft. When they reached the hovercraft, Shego couldn't wait any longer. She turned to face Drakken and kissed him.

Drakken wrapped his arms around Shego, and returned the kiss. He had never experienced anything so wonderful. Her lips were so soft, and he stroked her long hair lovingly with his hands. As their lips parted, Shego playfully flipped Drakken's ponytail in her hand. He opened the small side-door of the hovercraft for her and she stepped inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Shego piloted the hovercraft back to the lair, Drakken leaned on her shoulder, and stroked her hair. Neither of them had imagined the night would turn out to be so romantic. As Drakken relaxed on the ride back home, he began to think of his world domination plot again. Suddenly an idea came clearly to his mind.

"Shego, I've got it!", he said suddenly, sitting up straight.

"What?", she asked, surprised.

"I have a plan for the invisibility ray!", said Drakken, "I'll make myself invisible, and sneak into the homes of all the world's top leaders, in order to place them under mind control."

"How will you put them under mind control?", asked Shego, "Didn't Kim Possible take your only two mind-control chips?"

"Remember my brainwashing shampoo I invented 2 years ago? I found an extra box of it as I was organizing the lab the other day, and moved it to the cupboard under my sink. I'll take some with me and pour it into the shampoo bottles in their showers! It's brilliant!"

"WHAT did you just say?" shouted Shego, as she realized she had used the shampoo from under his sink.

Drakken cringed in fear of her anger, "I only said I would brainwash the world's leaders."

"No! I mean about the shampoo! You kept it under your bathroom sink? Where anyone could mistake it for normal shampoo?", shouted Shego. Her hands began to glow.

"B-But no one uses that bathroom except me!", said Drakken, "Shego calm down."

"I used that shampoo!", shouted Shego, as she grabbed Drakken by the collar.

"Oh…", said Drakken, "When?"

"When you made me sing at the karaoke bar last night! And this morning I used it again. No wonder why I was acting so weird this morning…", said Shego.

Drakken felt his heart drop in his chest. This morning is when Shego had told him she had feelings for him. He now realized she had been under the effects of the mind control shampoo then. But if the shampoo's effect only lasts 7 hours, he wondered why she had been so loving at the theater. The shampoo would've worn off long before their date.

"So early this morning was the last time you used the shampoo?", asked Drakken.

"Yes", said Shego. She seemed very upset and somewhat confused. She hesitantly asked, "Am I still under mind control still now? Are all these feelings I've had tonight just a result of your shampoo?"

"The shampoo's effects only last 7 hours. It would've worn off while you were still at Dementor's lair. Here, I'll test it," said Drakken, "Cluck like a chicken, Shego."

Shego sat still, and didn't obey the command.

"See? No mind control", said Drakken, looking into Shego's anger-filled eyes. Her eyes softened, and she let go of her grip on Drakken's collar.

"I remember now. I did seem to come to my senses while I was at Dementor's lair. So that means my feelings for you are real?", asked Shego, "At the theater there was no moodulator, no mind control chip, no brain washing shampoo…"

"Right", said Drakken, "It was just us."

Shego looked into Drakken's caring eyes and reached out to hold him close to her. Her heart skipped a beat, as he kissed her again. As they shared the kiss, she knew her feelings for him actually were real. The shampoo may have made her set up a date with him, but it was true feelings that had brought them together during the date. When she looked again into his dark eyes, she felt happiness and contentment in her heart.

"You know, now that I think about it I'm glad I accidentally used that shampoo. Without it, I never would've set up this date with you," said Shego, "In a way, it was a blessing in disguise."

Drakken smiled in agreement. As the hovercraft flew through the night sky back to the lair, they knew their lives would never be the same. Whatever the future held, they now had eachother, and they would never be lonely again.

The End.


End file.
